one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi vs Globox
Luigi vs Globox is a One Minute Melee. Description Super Mario vs Rayman! Which little bro sidekick will succeed!? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! MELEE!!!! '-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' A hand goes around a character select screen and clicks on a picture of Luigi, then a picture of Globox. GO! Fight Mario looks at Wario and Luigi's corpses, so he uses a 1-Up Mushroom to revive them. Luigi and Wario jump right back up. "Thanks, big bro! Boy, that's the second time this week I died!" Luigi stated. "Yeah, Thanks Mario! Uh....Hey, something is behind you." Wario said, and Mario turned around to see a furious Globox running at the italian hero. "Uh oh." Mario said, before he was tackled by Globox. Globox began slapping Mario across the face, but he was stopped by Luigi, who grabbed Globox by the leg and tossed him away. "If you wanna fight me bro, you're gonna have to-a fight me, first!" Luigi growled, and the younger Mario bro took out his hammer. Globox glared back and prepared to fight. First, he would beat this skinny man. Then he would make the red man pay for killing his brother. And maybe the fat one. Globox got in a combat pose, then ran at his opponent. GO FOR BROKE....FIGHT! Luigi quickly leaped into action, literally, jumping high above. Globox jumped as well, and tried smacking Luigi. The attack was missed, however, and Luigi landed a punch on Globox. The frog creature was sent flying into the ground, starting to dig into the earth. Rayman's little brother quickly got up, and wiped some dirt from his mouth. Globox began flapping his hands, starting to lift into the air. Yes, somehow, the chubby toad was flying. Luigi, shocked, began using the Flutterjump, countering Globox's flight. Luigi and Globox began bashing heads, Luigi gaining the upperhand. Globox panicked a little, but saw a power up close to him. Globox dodged one of Luigi's attacks, then grabbed the power up. Globox fell to the ground and landed on his feet, then shot a blue, metalic fist from his hand. which hit Luigi in the stomach. The Green Second Banana groaned as he fell to the ground, landing face first. Luigi rose from the ground, and noticed a fire flower in his mouth. Though it was wasn't quite ripe, Luigi swallowed it and his attire changed into one of Green and White. Luigi began throwing fireballs, though they were countered by Globox's rocket fists. Luigi came up with an idea and began running at Globox. Rayman's sidekick had no idea of Luigi's plan, so he kept firing. However, Luigi dodged all of them, except for the last one fired. Luigi grabbed it, then lit it on fire and tossed it at Globox. Globox managed to avoid it, but he was hit by a fiery punch, which came from our italian goofball. Luigi's fist began burning into the Dream Protector's face, leaving a burn mark. Globox lost his power up, but quickly slapped Luigi across the face. Luigi's clothes turned back to his regular green and blue ones, but the former-plumber thought quickly. Luigi jumped into the air, then created a gigantic electricity ball with his hands. Globox was shocked, to say the least. Globox started running, then Luigi launched it. The ball missed Globox, but hit the ground with extreme force. The ball created a shockwave that hit Globox, and knocked him over. Globox groaned, and looked back. Luigi was walking forward, and Globox's eyes were filled with fear. Luigi grabbed Globox by the throat then performed the Thunderhand. A bolt of electricity was sent into Globox's heart, stopping it. Globox gasped for air, and his brain soon started to go to rest. Globox closed his eyes, but his heart started beating again. Luigi tossed the unconcious toad into a tree, thenw walked away, proud of his victory. Luigi then walked back to Mario and Wario, who high fived him. They went to look for more members of their team, still deciding out which land to take over. Results This melee's victory goes to....\ *Luigi does a jig, ending with a 'Ta-Dah' pose* LUIGI! Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees